e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Try Everything
| image = CD Only= CD Only Edition |-|CD+DVD= CD+DVD Edition |-|One Coin CD= One Coin CD Edition |-|Digital Single= Digital Single |-|Digital Edition= Digital Edition |-|Remix= Y&Co. Remix Digital Single | title = Try Everything | artist = | type = Single | album = | released = April 15, 2016 (Digital single) April 20, 2016 (General release) August 24, 2016 (Y&Co. Remix Digital single) | b-side = "Eden no Sono" "1mm no Girlfriend" | original = トライ・エヴリシング | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Pop | length = 03:18 (song) 05:26 (Remix) 14:53 (CD+DVD) 23:07 (CD only) | label = rhythm zone, Walt Disney Records | writer = Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen | producer = Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen | previous = "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella" (2015) | current = "Try Everything" (2016) | next = "Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte-" (2016) | video = Dream Ami - Try Everything (Dream Ami version)}} "Try Everything" (トライ・エヴリシング) is the second single released by Dream Ami. It was released in April 20, 2016 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. A digital single including only the main song was released in April 15, 2016. A remix of the song by Y&Co. was released digitally in August 24, 2016 as Ami's third digital single. The song was used as the theme song of Walt Disney's movie Zootopia in Japan, where Ami will be also dubbing a character. The song is a Japanese cover of the song of same title by Shakira. "Try Everything" got certified Gold for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86103/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86104, ¥1,280) * One Coin CD (RZC1-86105, ¥500) Tracklist Digital Single # Try Everything (Dream Ami version) CD+DVD ; CD # Try Everything (Dream Ami version) # Eden no Sono (エデンの園; Garden of Eden) # 1mm no Girlfriend (1mmのガールフレンド; 1mm's Girlfriend) # Try Everything (Dream Ami version/Instrumental) ; DVD * Try Everything (Dream Ami version/Video Clip) CD Only # Try Everything (Dream Ami version) # Eden no Sono # 1mm no Girlfriend # Try Everything (Dream Ami version/Instrumental) # Eden no Sono (Instrumental) # 1mm no Girlfriend (Instrumental) One Coin CD # Try Everything (Dream Ami version) Digital Edition # Try Everything (Dream Ami version) # Eden no Sono # 1mm no Girlfriend Remix # Try Everything (Y&Co. Remix) Song Information ;Lyrics : Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen ;Music : Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen ;Other Information :Arrangement: Iehara Masaki Music Video Information ; Director : Tanabe Hidenobu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 25,191 Videos Dream Ami - "Try Everything" preview|1 minute preview from movie Zootopia Dream Ami - Try Everything (Zooasian Philharmonio Version) (Music Video) Dream Ami - Try Everything (Y&Co. Remix) (short ver.) Gallery Ami - Try Everything picture.jpg|Ami promoting the movie Zootopia Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * Zootopia Original Soundtrack (Japanese Edition) (track #1) Trivia * An Orchestra "Zooasian Philharmonio" version of the song can be found on Zootopia Original Soundtrack (Japanese Edition) album as track #24. External Links * Single announcement * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: ** Digital Single: iTunes | Recochoku ** Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku ** Y&Co. Remix: Recochoku Category:Dream Ami Category:Dream Ami Singles Category:Dream Ami Digital Singles Category:Dream Ami Songs Category:Dream Ami Releases Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 Songs Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Digital Singles Category:Cover Songs Category:Gold Certification